You Are My Everything
by lolagurll124
Summary: I loved him even if I said things I didn't mean...  "I hate you..."


-You Are My Devil-

~You Are My Angel~

_You always find a way to get yourself into trouble don't you? _The girl thought to herself as she ran outside to her car. He was in the hospital, his friends had told her it was her fault, that none of it would have happened if the two had never met. Tears had spilled out of her eyes at the time but she was done crying now. She was angry. Angry that He had tried to take himself away from her in such a way. Didn't he know how much he meant to her?

_The two lay together in the grass with his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest. He gently pulled her closer when she shivered from the cold and started rubbing her arms under the cool night sky. "I have to leave this summer... I'm going to miss you." He said softly, playing with the ends of her hair as she bit her lip. She knew, she had been trying to forget about it ever since she found out._

"_I know..." She said quietly. "I'll miss you too." He reassured her that he would always be in contact until he got back in August but it wasn't comforting at all. Not one bit._

Even if she had said things that she didn't mean, she still cared about him.

"_Fine! Then you can go back to her, see if I care!" She yelled loudly, startling the boy. She was usually so calm and quiet. The girl tried walking away from him, avoiding any future humiliation but apparently he was against this plan and reached out to grab her arm._

"_You're not even listening to me! I didn't mean it I swear!" He shot back. The damage was already done though and nothing he said could make up for how she felt. How much her chest felt like it was being drilled through with every word he said trying to make it better. It wouldn't be better, it would never be better no matter what he said, how many times he apologized or tried to make it up to her, it wouldn't be better. She slowly turned to him, tears running down her face agonizingly slow as she looked down. She refused to look him in the eyes._

"_I hate you." She whispered. He let go of her arm in shock and she took that as her chance to walk away from him._

She pulled into the parking lot and ran into the hospital, stuffing her keys into her pocket as she sprinted to the front desk. "I need to find my friend." She said to the woman, next thing she knew she was running to room 409 as fast as she could. She struggled around the corner, almost slipping and falling on the sleek floor. When she got to the room she hesitated in front of it, pushing her hair back with her hand and staring at the numbers and his name.

_She sat next to the phone, letting it go to voice mail and listening as Alex left a message. "Angel," She almost started crying again when he said her name. "Look... I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry, I mean... you have no idea how sorry I am. I know you don't want to talk to me... you're probably listening to this right now instead of picking up the phone and talking to me but I understand. I'm a horrible person. I would redo everything if I could. I just called to tell you... never fall in love with me again, I'm not good for you, Hell... you don't know how much I wish I was though. I can't be that person though, I never will be. I'm not good enough for anyone... Goodbye, Angel." And just as she was reaching for the phone she heard the click of him hanging up._

Angel pursed her lips and slowly opened the door to Alex's room before she ran in and stared at him, staring at her. He was surprised she could tell. There was a purple bruise around his neck and he looked awfully pale. Seeing him that vulnerable made her start crying and as she burst into tears she flung herself at him and hugged him, relieved at how solid he felt. He was usually so strong and would always stand up for what he thought was right, but now he just sat there looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked and lightly putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away so he could see her face. He had missed her face, but he had missed her laugh the most. She let out a tiny strangled noise and put her hands up to her face for a moment before she reached out and touched the bruise on his neck.

"You're so stupid..." She hiccuped as he wiped tears from her face. "Why would you- How could you-" She tried getting a sentence out but the crying wouldn't let her. She hated crying, she always had to catch her breath after and would immediately fall asleep. "You, you, you-" She was cut off by Alex putting his finger to her lips and pulling her face into his shoulder, just letting her cry.

"Shhh..." He trailed off, rubbing her back and thinking about how she would have to leave soon, the visitor hours were almost over. "It's okay..." He said. She pulled back sharply and stared at him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was at that moment.

"No, it isn't. Alex, it is not okay! You're so- so..." Angel reached over and pressed her lips against his quickly, surprising him. He though she didn't want anything to do with him, why was she kissing him?

She pulled back just as fast as she had kissed him and bit her lip, smoothing out his hair which she had messed up. "Don't ever, ever, ever do that again, do you understand?" She asked gently, looking into his eyes. He nodded and looked down.

"Yes." He said and she nodded, satisfied with herself. She leaned over and stared into his eyes, not moving any closer. He sat there for a few seconds wondering if she was going to kiss him anytime soon. After a few seconds of just sitting there he decided that she wasn't going to kiss him so he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers, smiling into the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Angel put her hands on his chest and smiled, pulling away from him.

"I love you." She said, biting her lip again and hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. Alex just smiled at her and kissed her quickly once again.

"I love you too, Angel."


End file.
